7 Years Of Love
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: -Porque de no ser por las circunstancias, ese día cumpliríamos siete años juntos, siete años de amor. Porque aun te amaba con cada célula que formaba mi corazón.- AU.
1. 7 Years Of Love

**_Konichiwa, Hello, Hola a todos los lectores que alguna vez van a leer éste pequeño Song-Shot (tiene un poco más de historia que de la canción) como le llamo. Bien, esta corta historia me vino a la mente después de vagar en la web y encontrarme con una canción llamada 7 years of love de un coreano llamado Kyuhyun, que pertenece a un grupo de pop coreano llamado Super Junior._**

 ** _La traducción de la letra de la canción difiere un poco en la web, por eso tomé un poco de cada cual o eso creo XD. Edité un poco la letra, por lo que no agregué todo el contenido para poder plasmar la idea que me brindó la inspiración. Para que la comprendan un poco más, les aconsejo e invito a leer mi historia en proceso: Amor Blanco A Través de Unos Azules (la idea me llegó escribiendo un capítulo que aún no termino n_nU ) Tal vez existen otros fics con la misma canción o incluso del mismo fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh! ( lo escribí porque tengo una tremenda obsesión por Seto Kaiba n_nU) pero no lo hago con intención de PLAGIO. Bien, con todo eso aclarado, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les guste. Gracias de antemano por leer._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic está escrito en otra página, en cual también estoy registrada pero con un nombre de usuario diferente. Así que si llegan a leer este Fic en esa otra página, no es PLAGIO, la escritora es la misma…_**

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, 7 Years of Love no me pertenece, ambos pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y Cho Kyuhyun, respectivamente._**

 ** _Las letras en Negrita son los párrafos de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _7 Years of Love_**

 ** _''Nos hemos conocido por siete años''_**

Te conocí cuando tenía 18 años, contrario a los 25 que hoy día poseo. En ese entonces, estudiabas comunicación social en la misma universidad en que yo estudiaba negocios, la profesión que, como ya sabes, me fue impuesta por mi Padrastro.

Recuerdo con precisión el momento en que te acercaste a mí en la biblioteca universitaria. ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me regalaste? Pues yo sí:

-Disculpa, ¿puedo acompañarte? Es que no hay otra mesa desocupada en toda la biblioteca.- tu melodiosa voz penetró mi odio, haciéndome dirigir mi fría mirada hacia ti, la cual quebraste con la calidez de tu sonrisa.

-Si así gustas.- respondí posando mis ojos en el libro que sostenía entre mis manos fingiendo indiferencia, no quería que notaras la impresión que me causaste, lo mucho que me fascinaste.

-Gracias.- me sorprendí cuando escuché esa respuesta, por ello no respondí, me limité a observar como tomabas asiento a mi lado. Otra persona, como muchas habían hecho, se hubiese marchado de inmediato. Nadie soportaba mi gélida actitud, por eso mi mesa era la única vacía sobre todas las demás. Pero tú… con sólo una sonrisa… la hiciste pedazos al instante.

-El libro que lees es realmente bueno, una obra digna de admiración.- me dijiste a pesar de la indiferencia que fingí, provocando que una sensación, en ese entonces desconocida, sacudiera mi interior.

-La elección que has hecho no carece de valor.- en esa ocasión no supe el por qué te respondí, cuando ordené a mi interior no hacerlo. Me incomodaba el hecho de no poder darte el mismo trato que ofrecía a los demás.

-Tienes razón, he hecho una buena elección. Aun así no tiene punto de comparación con la tuya.- volví a escuchar la armonía de tu voz, perdiendo el interés en las líneas frente a mí al percibir tu sonrisa.

-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?- fue imposible seguir ocultando mi interés. Ignoré todos los murmullos que escuchaba a mí alrededor. Deseaba saber más de ti, conocerte.

-Es la primera vez que vengo, ingresé hace apenas dos días. Mi nombre es Yura, perdona mi falta de cortesía al no presentarme antes, mucho gusto.- expresaste extendiendo tu mano hacia mí, te confieso que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando la uní a la mía.

-Me llamo Seto.- no abundé palabras, aquella corriente consternó mi ser.

¿Recuerdas, verdad? Desde esa ocasión nos encontrábamos en esa misma mesa, a esa misma hora, todos los días.

 ** _''Nadie dijo que decir adiós era fácil…_**

En poco tiempo te convertiste en mi única amiga, lo que ninguna otra persona, a excepción de mi hermano Mokuba, había logrado. ¿Pero cómo desear separarse de alguien como tú? Tan carismática y vivaz, llena de empatía y henchida de ternura. Pero sobre todo, cálida.

Recorrimos muchos lugares juntos, compartiendo nuestro tiempo. Pese a las asignaciones que debías cumplir en la universidad y los asuntos que debía atender en la compañía, siempre excluimos un tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a mi casa por primera vez y conociste a mi hermano? Espero que sí, porque aún recuerdo la agradable noche que pasamos juntos. La exquisitez de la cena que preparaste a pesar de que Mokuba y yo insistimos en que la servidumbre bien podía hacerlo. Las sonoras carcajadas que compartimos; sí, me hiciste sonreír como desde mi niñez ya no ocurría.

A partir de esa noche, anhelé estar contigo todos los minutos, horas y días que fuesen a pasar en mi vida.

Al día siguiente, llegué temprano a la universidad, ansiando verte. Te esperé en el mismo lugar de siempre pero nunca llegaste. Me desconcerté y te busqué por todas las inmediaciones de la universidad, incluso hice a un lado mi orgullo e indagué tu paradero entre tus amistades, pero estas se hallaban en el mismo estado que yo, ninguna te había visto en todo el día.

Preocupado, conduje mi auto hasta tu casa. Después de tocar tres veces sin obtener respuesta, me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar. Me alarmé cuando te vi desplomada en el suelo, echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Seto!- te abalanzaste sobre mí en cuanto me viste acercarme. Te refugié entre mis brazos, sintiendo por vez primera la calidez de tu cuerpo.

-¡Murió, Seto! ¡Murió!- musitaste entre sollozos, dejando palpable el dolor que te consumía al perder a tu único familiar, tu Madre.

Te sostuve entre mis brazos, como si mi existencia dependiera de ello. Dejé que tus salinas lágrimas mojaran mi pecho.

Ese día me enteré de que estudiabas y trabajabas a la vez para poder cubrir los gastos del suministro de medicamentos de tu Madre, que padecía de cáncer. Me contaste que tu Padre nunca te reconoció como su hija y que todo ese tiempo habías seguido adelante sin la ayuda de nadie.

Nunca te lo dije pero en ese instante me pregunté: ¿Cómo podías hacerlo? ¿Cómo podías sonreír y ser tan alegre estando en medio de todas esas dificultades?

Estuve a tu lado en todo momento del velatorio de tu progenitora. Pocas personas asistieron; prácticamente, no tenías parentela.

Cuando el sepelio culminó, te acompañé en el retorno a tu casa. Lo que sucedió luego, es el recuerdo más hermoso que conserva mi memoria...

-Gracias por todo, Seto. No sé si hubiese sido capaz de soportar todo esto de no ser por ti, en verdad muchas gracias.- tus palabras eran tan agradables a mis tímpanos.

-No tienes por qué. Siempre que me necesites, aquí estaré.- como deseaba poder decir lo que realmente sentía en ese instante. Pero el miedo al rechazo y la inseguridad atascaban las palabras e impedían que salieran de mi garganta.

-Gracias.- volviste a decir, depositando con suavidad un cálido beso en mi mejilla derecha.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos la realización de aquella acción. Y yo… lo hice…

Posé ambas manos en tus mejillas, acerqué tu rostro al mío y te besé, con ansiedad, sutileza y fervor. Como si de aquello dependiera mi respirar. Tú correspondiste a cada uno de mis movimientos, algo que no esperaba pero que me hizo inmensamente feliz.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando nuestras lenguas se fusionaron, aumentando el éxtasis que corría por mis venas. Nuestros pulmones pidieron clemencia y accedimos al llamado separándonos.

Ambos respirábamos con dificultad.

Nuestras miradas colindaron y las palabras fueron innecesarias, la profundidad del azul de nuestros ojos bastó para saber que ambos corazones deseaban estar unidos. Con aquella respuesta unimos nuestros labios nueva vez.

Desde ese día dejamos de ser amigos...

Pero el dicho _''No todo es color de rosa''_ es la descripción de la vida.

Una oportunidad inigualable para el éxito de mi carrera tocó mis puertas, pero para aprovecharla era necesario vivir en el extranjero, lo que significaba renunciar ti. No sabes cómo odié a mi Padrastro cuando me forzó a tomar esa decisión.

¿No lo has olvidado, verdad? El día en que te conté mi decisión:

-¡Tienes a otro, ¿no es así?! ¡Por eso apruebas mi partida!- te grité cuando me expresaste que aprobabas mi decisión.

-¡¿Cómo puede pasar por tu mente semejante estupidez, Seto?! Yo…-sollozaste- te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Pero… no puedo ser egoísta y tenerte para mí cuando esa oportunidad es crucial para tu vida profesional, no me lo perdonaría.- terminaste de recitar entre sollozos.

No era eso lo que quería escuchar de ti. Deseaba que me pidieras quedarme a tu lado, de esa manera tendría un motivo para desafiar a mi Padrastro y negarme a cumplir sus peticiones, a pesar de reconocer que aquella oportunidad era vital para mi porvenir.

En un arranque de impotencia tiré de tu brazo izquierdo y con brusquedad te atraje hacia mí, besándote con tanta vehemencia que sentí como nuestras dentaduras chocaron.

Esa noche… fue la primera de las tantas que hicimos el amor.

…

En compañía de mi hermano, estábamos haciendo mis maletas la noche anterior a mi partida hacia el extranjero. Mokuba nos dejó a solas después de expresar que estaba casi muerto del sueño. Todo estaba en su debido lugar, por eso aproveché la ocasión para hacerte aquella petición egoísta...

-Yura…- te llame con suavidad, expectante a que aceptaras cumplir lo que deseaba de ti.

-¿Sí?- después de escuchar esa cuestionante, proseguí.

-Quiero… deseo… ¿Me dejarías hacerte el amor por última vez?- como anhelaba hacerlo realmente era indescriptible.

Sonreíste; te acercaste a mí, sorprendiéndome con un beso inesperado que no vacilé en corresponder.

-¿Es apropiada mi respuesta?- preguntaste con la sonrisa más sensual que había visto en toda mi vida.

Respondí devorando tus labios, tal como un León devora su presa. Conduje tu cuerpo hasta mi cuarto, sosteniéndolo estilo nupcial.

¿Cómo olvidar esa noche? ¿Aún mantienes vivo el recuerdo?

Nuestros cuerpos envueltos en aquella danza de fuego y placer, nuestros rostros totalmente contorsionados por el gozo de ser uno. Las gotas de sudor mezcladas con nuestras lágrimas, la deliciosa e incomparable sensación de llegar al clímax entre gemidos.

De esa manera nos entregamos el uno al otro durante toda la noche, a sabiendas de que el día siguiente todo acabaría.

-¿Me darás el privilegio de seguir siendo tu amigo?- te pregunté pese al dolor que me causaba el expulsar esas palabras. Teniendo tu cuerpo junto al mío, ambos envueltos entre las sabanas, mientras el sol nos saludaba a través de la ventana.

Sabía que no podía exigirte nada más.

-Por supuesto.- recuerdo fue tu respuesta, y palpé como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de tus ojos. Los míos no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo.

Nos besamos y, posteriormente, nos abrazamos entre sollozos.

-Te amo, Seto. Jamás lo olvides.- dijiste entre hipidos. El dolor comenzó a consumir mi ser.

-Te amo, Yura. Jamás lo olvidaré.- fue lo único que atiné a decir, entre discretos sollozos.

…

Aún puedo rememorar nuestra despedida en el aeropuerto, se me seca la garganta de sólo pensar en el amargo cáliz que fue.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- dije con suavidad, a pesar del desagradable vacío que aridó mi garganta y se cernía sobre mi estómago.

 ** _La gente dice que realmente duele cuando se dice adiós…_**

-No tienes por qué. Sólo espero que… no vayas a olvidarme, Seto.- tu voz dejo de ser melodiosa y se tornó quebradiza, encogiéndose mis entrañas de un dolor indescriptible cuando las lágrimas adornaron tu perfilado rostro e inundaron tus hermosos ojos azules.

Solté la maleta que sostenía entre mis manos y fundí tú cuerpo al mío en un nostálgico abrazo. Sentí tus cálidas lágrimas bañar mi pecho y escondí mis ojos detrás de mis flequillos para que no te percataras de las lágrimas que empezaban a desprenderse de ellos, las cuales sequé de inmediato. Aprisioné tu cuerpo contra el mío con devoción, queriendo tener la facultad para poder detener el tiempo.

-Aún si el cielo y la tierra dejaran de ser, nunca me olvidaría de ti.- las únicas palabras que pude articular.

-Gracias. Jamás te olvidare, Seto.- dijiste separándote de mí, secando tus lágrimas.

No pude decirte lo impotente que me sentí y como mi cuerpo se tensó cuando escuché que mi vuelo estaba a punto de partir.

-Es el número de tu vuelo. Adiós, Seto.- expresaste antes de acercarte a mi rostro y besarnos por última vez. Mi cuerpo se electrizó al sentir tus dulces labios posarse en los míos y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar aquella última entrega.

-Adiós.- musité marchándome, sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía, correría a refugiarme en tus brazos y derramar las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro en tu hombro.

Por más veces que me repetí _''Así es como tiene ser ''._ Jamás lo pude comprender.

 ** _Pero aun así terminamos  
Quedándonos solo con el recuerdo del tiempo que pasamos juntos…_**

 ** _Nos dijimos a nosotros mismos "así es como tiene que ser_** "

Comencé a adaptarme a la vida en el extranjero. Por favor, dime que aún recuerdas las video-llamadas y las conversaciones telefónicas que sostuvimos aquellos 3 años. Eran lo único que me mantenían allí. Tu dulce voz diciéndome que no me rindiera, que diera todo de mí en cada día de trabajo eran el motor que me impulsaba a levantarme todos los días.

 ** _''Es difícil seguir siendo amigos_**

 ** _Así, en los siguientes tres años...  
Seguimos en contacto de vez en cuando''_**

¿Recuerdas aquella noche en que te llame? Espero que sí.

Esa noche lloré más que aquella en que tuve que reconocer el cadáver de mi Padre. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de no ser por las circunstancias, ése día cumpliríamos siete años juntos, siete años de amor. Porque aún te amaba con cada célula que formaba mi corazón.

Deseaba mandar todo al demonio, comprar el primer vuelo e irme a buscarte. Pero pensar en el bienestar de mi hermano Mokuba me hacía desistir. El sólo me tenía a mí, no contaba para nada con mi Padrastro. Por ende, mi bienestar significaba el suyo. Pero…

Te extrañaba, anhelaba con una fuerza inmedible estar contigo.

 ** _''Y llore oh oh ooo  
Me arrepentí y te extrañe''_**

-¿Seto?- la tenuidad de tu voz me daba tanta calma.

-Discúlpame por llamarte a estas horas pero… en verdad deseaba escuchar tu voz.- te dije intentando suavizar mi garganta, no quería que notaras mi quebrado timbre de voz.

-No te preocupes, igual no tenía nada de sueño. Me alegra mucho escucharte.- musitaste con tu característica ternura, haciéndome desear con todas mis fuerzas estar allí contigo, tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos colapsaran de placer.

-Yura, tú…- tragué en seco ante la posible respuesta de la pregunta que quería hacerte.

-¿Sí?- tu pregunta me hizo continuar.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien?- _"No''_ eso era lo que mis oídos querían percibir y mis labios temblaban ante la posibilidad de una respuesta contraria.

-No. Aún no, Seto.- mi corazón palpitó frenéticamente, aliviado.

-Deberías buscar a alguien que sea digno de tu amor. La soledad no es buena.- nunca en mi vida había dicho una mentira de mayor magnitud.

-Lo haré a su tiempo.- silenciosas lágrimas volvieron a inundar mi rostro al escucharte decir aquello. Sin embargo, nació en mí una nueva interrogante.

-Yura... Me gustaría saber si tú…- el miedo me hacía dudar de mi pregunta.

-¿Si yo…?- preguntaste, al parecer, expectante.

-¿Aún sigues trabajando en donde me dijiste la última vez?- pregunté en sustitución de un: _'' ¿Aún me Amas?''._

…

 ** _Te llamé cuando estaba triste y lloré silenciosamente  
Diciéndote que debías encontrar una buena persona  
Cuando en realidad no era lo que realmente quería decir  
Lo que quería decir era "¿aún me amas?"_**

-Seto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- expresaste notablemente emocionada, a través del auricular del teléfono. Despertando mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?- respondí juguetón, sosteniendo el boleto de avión con mi mano libre. No iba a decirte que hablé con Mokuba y que la próxima semana estaría en Domino, quería sorprenderte.

No obstante, era de mi interés saber la causa de tu emoción.

-Me voy a casar.-

 ** _''Cuando escuché que te casarías...  
Por un momento...  
quedé sin habla''_**

Desecho… destrozado… desmenuzado… ni siquiera esas palabras pueden describir con cabalidad como quedó mi corazón tras escuchar esas palabras.

-Muchas… felicidades.- no pude decir más, las dos lágrimas que se deslizaron por mi semblante y el dolor en mi pecho me lo impidieron.

Pero, ¿sabes?, agradeceré con los desechos de mi corazón a la persona que reciba esta carta, porque sé que desde que la lea, la pondrá en tus manos. Y así sabrás que…

 ** _''Te amo''._**

 ** _Eran las únicas palabras que quería oír de ti. ''_**

Con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente vestido de negro, Mokuba volvió a introducir el escrito dentro del sobre. Se puso de cuclillas y lo depositó en la lápida que tenía plasmada un nombre legible: _''Yura Mutou''_ la cual se hallaba justo al lado de la que pertenecía a su querido hermano, cuyo nombre estaba claramente palpable: _''Seto Kaiba''._

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el trabajo en conjunto con la inspiración. Espero sus dudas, impresiones, comentarios, tomates… todo lo que quieran expresar. Si tienen interés en saber cómo murieron estos dos personajes (por si las moscas ^ ^) háganmelo saber que con gusto lo revelaré en otro One-Shot. Gracias nueva vez por leer. FELIZ DÍA ^ ^_**


	2. 7 Años de Dolor

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi._**

 ** _ _Continuación dedicada a LauraOropezax3__**

* * *

 **7 Años de Dolor**

* * *

Despierto gracias a la voz de la azafata que informa la llegada al destino indicado por el boleto de avión que compré. Remuevo mi cuerpo en el cómodo asiento del avión que abordo; un impetuoso dolor golpea mi cabeza obligándome a colocar una de mis manos en mi sien derecha, el alcohol que consumí después de aquella conversación telefónica debió equivaler a todos los años que había permanecido sobrio, de no ser así, el efecto no se hubiera prolongado.

Miro el rostro angelical que duerme en el asiento que se halla contiguo al mío, el del individuo responsable de mi estancia en este avión. Súbitamente, mi memoria se remonta a esa conversación, la razón por la que decidí hacer este viaje...

 _FLASH BACK:_

 _-¡Hermano! Ya estoy de vuel... ¡¿Hermano?!- escucho el llamado de la juvenil voz de Mokuba, en medio de las botellas de licor vacías y los adornos rotos que componen mi alrededor._

 _Escucho sus pasos acercarse. Su tono de voz asevera una palpable preocupación, zarandea mi cuerpo en búsqueda de una reacción._

 _Abandono mi rostro del escritorio que forma parte de la hemeroteca donde recuerdo encontrarme. Observo la afligida mirada que me dedica al percibir el dolor y la frustración que desaliñan cada uno de mis rasgos faciales._

 _-Se va a casar, Mokuba... Yura se va a casar.- musito antes de ahogar mi voz en un gemido y volver a sollozar entre hipidos provocados por la ingesta de alcohol._

 _No le escucho proferir oración alguna por el transcurso de algunos segundos, pero después, puedo sentir sus manos forzar mi rostro a mirarle._

 _-¡Vayamos a Domino e impidamos esa boda!- exclamó sorprendiéndome con la determinación que percibí en sus ojos._

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Estoy harto de ver tu sufrimiento durante estos 7 años, hermano. ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! Gozaburo ha muerto, yo ya no soy el niño sumiso a quien constantemente debías proteger. Ustedes dos sacrificaron su felicidad por anteponer el bienestar de la compañía y el mío, ahora es tiempo de recuperarla.- manifestó reteniendo aquella decidida mirada._

 _-7 años, Mokuba... Ya han pasado 7 años ¡¿Crees que si me hubiera seguido amando habría decidido casarse?!- ceso mis palabras por breves instantes.- Yo lo sabía... sabía que algún día ella encontraría a alguien capaz de hacerla feliz, de darle todo el amor que no he podido darle en estos años. Yo... no podía exigirle que fuera fiel a un amor en la distancia, más aún, condenarla a él durante todos estos años... Aunque mi corazón esté hecho trizas debo aceptarlo... ¡Debo aceptar que la perdí para siempre!- exclamo con todas mis fuerzas, reflejando el dolor existente detrás de cada sílaba._

 _-¡¿Y vas a dejarla ir tan fácilmente?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! ¡El que hace sólo unos días me expresó decidido que iría a buscarla sin estimar los medios, el que sin pensarlo dos veces compró el primer boleto de avión destinado a la ciudad Domino! ¡Dime dónde está porque este que tengo enfrente no es él!- gritó exasperado, con la respiración agitada._

 _Sus palabras avivan mi destrozado corazón y siembran en él una minúscula esperanza que, se acrecentó al escuchar las palabras siguientes._

 _-No solo tú hablabas con ella, yo también lo hacía. En todas nuestras conversaciones nunca dejé de preguntarle si había encontrado a alguien y en todas las ocasiones la respuesta era la misma: un sincero ''No''. ¿Por qué crees que permaneció soltera durante los últimos 6 años? Porque no podía olvidarte, porque aún te ama. Estoy seguro de que ha decidido casarse porque quiere olvidarte y rehacer su vida; porque, al igual que tú, está convencida de que ya no la amas después de todos estos años.- recitó con voz apacible, como si suplicara que creyera en sus palabras..._

 _Palabras que propulsan una decisión..._

 _-Iré a preparar las maletas.- comunico poniéndome de pie y, al hacerlo, puedo avistar la sonrisa de mi hermano._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

Sacudo su cuerpo levemente para hacer que despierte. Isono debe estar esperándonos en la salida.

-¿Ya llegamos, hermano?- preguntó en medio de un bostezo y rascando sus aún adormilados párpados.

Me limito a asentir. Cuando me levanto del asiento, un mareo empaña mi visión y me hace titubear. Jamás en mi vida volveré a ingerir una gota de alcohol.

Conglomero todas mis fuerzas a fin de llegar a la salida del avión. Apenas logro sentir el contacto de mi pie con el asfalto del aeropuerto, una oleada de recuerdos atesta mi memoria.

-Bienvenidos, Señor Kaiba, Joven Mokuba.- Isono y Fujuta nos saludan al unísono.

-Cuantos años sin vernos, Isono, Fujuta. Las canas no les sientan nada mal.- bromeó Mokuba, refiriéndose a las pequeñas hebras de cabello blanco que podían distinguirse en el cuero cabelludo de ambos subalternos, quienes se miraron avergonzados y con unas gotas de sudor deslizadas en sus frentes.

-Lo mismo digo.- comento con una media sonrisa. Sólo mi hermano es capaz de hacerme reír en medio de una resaca como la que tenía en ese instante.

Los subordinados rieron de manera nerviosa. Se aproximaron a nosotros para tomar el equipaje y montarlo en la limusina.

* * *

Mi ritmo cardíaco se frenetiza a medida que la limusina se aproxima cada vez más al sector en donde ella solía vivir. Tantas preguntas invaden mi interior y tensan todo mi cuerpo...

 _¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué cosas en ella habrán cambiado? ¿Seguirá siendo tan hermosa como la recuerdo?..._

-Llegamos, hermano.- mi garganta se seca. La tensión que habita en mi cuerpo se intensifica al comprobar las palabras de Mokuba y, extrañamente, el malestar estomacal que me congojaba desapareció.

Asiento levemente intentando camuflar una serenidad que no poseo. Puedo escuchar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón retumbar en mis costillas en cuanto me desmonto del vehículo en compañía de Mokuba.

Aprovecho el tenue reflejo que proporciona el vidrio de una de las ventanas de la limusina para contemplar mi aspecto. Sólo hasta entonces soy consciente del leve crecimiento de mi cabello, al punto de colindar con mis cejas, y de las hebras castañas que se han alargado hasta poco más abajo de mi nuca. Enderezo el cuello de la camisa azul oscuro que visto, que contrasta con el negro color del pantalón ajustado que a su vez hace juego con los zapatos que calzan mis pies.

-Lleven el equipaje a la mansión. Llamaremos cuando sea el momento en que deban pasar a recogernos.- ordenó Mokuba a nuestros fieles empleados mientras yo aún me concentraba en mi apariencia. Me preocupaba la impresión que pudiera causarle.

 _¿Qué pensará de mí en cuanto me vea?..._

 _¿Aún le seguiré pareciendo atractivo?_

 _¿Qué palabras debo decir?..._

 _¡Demonios! ¡Debo controlar estos nervios!_

Muerdo mi labio inferior para tratar de cejar mi disputa mental cuando la limusina parte, dejándonos justo al frente del camino recto que conduce a la que, supongo, aún es la residencia de ella, no recuerdo conversación alguna en donde ella haya referido un cambio.

Un nudo comienza a erigirse en mi garganta a cada paso vacilante que trazo. Mis manos son víctimas de un extraño calambre. Mokuba permanece a mi lado en silencio, mirándome a soslayos, creo que ha percibido mi nerviosismo y por ello procura no intervenir.

Aproximadamente, a la mitad del camino, una joven castaña de ojos azules camina cabizbaja y abrazando un sobre a su pecho con ahínco, como si fuera un objeto de mucho valor. Está totalmente vestida de negro y unas lágrimas se podían divisar en sus mejillas. Reconozco su identidad en cuanto se avecina, aún recuerdo a quien era la mejor amiga de Yura.

Ella abrió en demasía sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos en cuanto fue consciente de mi presencia. La miro escéptico cuando su mirada me desafía y su ceño se frunce.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Seto! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡¿Por qué no regresaste antes?!- me grita con las lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas enrojecidas, señalándome como si fuera un vil criminal.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios me acusas, Mazaki?!- cuestiono con un exasperado tono de voz, sin tener la más mínima idea de la razón de su accionar.

Ella seca sus lágrimas bruscamente y me mira reticente.

-Sígueme.- es lo único que recita antes de darme la espalda y encaminar sus pasos a una dirección que desconozco.

Dirijo mi interrogativa mirada a Mokuba, quien a su vez me mira confuso y asiente, indicándome que está de acuerdo en seguir a la castaña.

Mi paciencia se extingue, un extraño escalofrío surca por todo mi cuerpo cuando, después de caminar en silencio por el espacio de algunos veinte minutos, la castaña se detiene en la entrada del cementerio de la ciudad Domino.

-¡¿Qué es lo que persigues con esto, Mazaki?! ¡Dímelo de una buena vez porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para perder mi tiempo en estupideces!- demando conocer con un ligero titubeo en mi voz, no sé por qué comienzo a sentir...

Miedo.

Ella no articula palabra alguna. Prosigue sus pasos hacia la entrada de aquel lúgubre lugar, abrigando aún ese misterioso sobre en su pecho.

Pienso abandonar aquella estancia, dirigirme hacia el lugar que previamente había proyectado pero... Algo que desconozco me incita a seguirla.

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano?- me cuestiona Mokuba, mirando el camino por donde la castaña se distancia.

Medito y analizo la respuesta. Los recuerdos que conservo de Mazaki no justifican su actitud inusual, ella era extrovertida y muy espontánea, razón por la cual era la mejor amiga de Yura.

-Veamos a dónde quiere llegar con esto.- decido a razón de que es la mejor amiga de Yura; deseo saber qué relación tiene ella en lo que Mazaki intenta hacer o mostrar y cuál es el motivo de la acusación que me hizo minutos atrás.

La atmósfera de este tétrico lugar densa mi respiración, el miedo que anteriormente había sentido vuelve a hacer acto de presencia de una manera inexplicable.

Finalmente, ella se detiene en una lápida, que por las letras plasmadas en ella puedo leer que pertenece a...

 _Yura Sutori_

 _4 de Julio, 1991 - 10 de Septiembre, 2015_

 _''Tu muerte es el inicio de una nueva vida en nuestros corazones. ''_

 _R.I.P_

Mi respiración se detiene...

Mi cuerpo parece evaporarse con el gélido viento que taciturna el ambiente...

Todo en mí se petrifica...

-No... Yura no puede... estar... ¡Mentira! ¡Es una mentira!- escucho esa voz, los sollozos de mi hermano, la confirmación de que todo es real...

Un dolor del que me es imposible describir la intensidad desgarra mi pecho sin el más mínimo atisbo de clemencia y se distribuye por todo mi cuerpo estremeciendo cada poro de mi piel...

El aire acribilla mis pulmones en cuanto regresa...

Entonces reacciono...

Me dirijo hacia Mazaki y volteo su cuerpo para forzarla a mirarme. La traqueteo con fuerza sujetándola por ambos brazos.

-¡Explícame qué es esto Mazaki! ¡¿Por qué esa maldita lápida tiene plasmado el nombre Yura?! ¡¿Acaso es una sucia broma tuya?! ¡Maldita sea, responde!- vocifero a pesar del temblor que amenaza mis labios y la compunción que aflige todo mi ser.

-¡No lo soportó! ¡No fue capaz de vivir un día más sin ti! Por eso ella...-

-¡¿Cómo diablos puede estar muerta si hace sólo dos días hablé con ella?!- bramo enrojeciendo la piel de sus brazos con mis dedos, indispuesto a creer ésa absurda realidad...

 _¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!_

 _¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!_

 _¡NO!_

-Mi hermano tiene razón... La última vez que se comunicó con ella, le dijo que se casaría. ¡No puede estar muerta!- se expresa Mokuba con voz quebradiza, agudizando los sollozos luego.

-Ella... Se suicidó ayer.-

La solté inmediatamente mis oídos captaron esa oración. Retrocedí dos pasos totalmente absorto, mirándola con los ojos tan abiertos como permitían mis temblorosos parpados. Sus palabras congelan toda función de mi organismo.

Sollozando, toma entre sus manos el sobre que antes abrigaba en su pecho y lo extiende hacia mí.

-Esto - hipa.- fue lo último que hizo antes de... -sacude su nariz.- irse.-

Cada latido de mi corazón se convierte en un puño que golpea despiadadamente mi pecho e inunda de dolor cada rincón de mi ser... Respirar me lastima cuando leo mi nombre en el sobre, el cual es acogido entre mis temblorosas manos. Lo abro, lentamente, y comienzo a leer...

* * *

 _Siete años, Seto... Siete exactos años desde que te llevaste mi corazón en ese último beso, desde que te vi arribar aquel avión y mi existencia se volvió insignificante..._

 _Absurda..._

 _Vacía..._

 _Tus últimas palabras eran el único consuelo que prolongaban los pálpitos de mi corazón, aquéllas que aseguraban que jamás me olvidarías, aún si el cielo y la tierra dejasen de ser. Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba tu rostro recitándolas una y otra vez desde que el sol en mi ventaba iniciaba un nuevo día._

 _¿Cómo fueron las cosas después de tu partida? Unas cortas palabras lo describen a la perfección: El mismísimo Infierno._

 _Tan sólo semanas después de que emprendiste vuelo comencé a sentirme muy mal, asqueaba todo alimento que llegaba a tener enfrente y, lo poco que ingería, terminaba expulsado en el retrete. Logré soportar esas vicisitudes hasta que me desmayé en el trabajo y fui llevada al hospital por mis compañeros en compañía de Anzu._

 _Perdóname por no referírtelo en nuestras llamadas telefónicas. No deseaba que nada, ni nadie, obstaculizaran tu sueño de expandir a KaibaLand por todo el mundo, de repartir las sonrisas que tu padrastro Gozaburo destrozó con su cruel artillería... Aunque eso..._

 _Significara condenarme a vivir sin ti._

 _Tras la práctica de unos exámenes médicos por exigencia de Anzu, me enteré de que nuestra última entrega... nuestro amor había rendido su fruto y_ é _ste crecía dentro de mí. Sí, estaba embarazada de un hermoso bebé, nuestro bebé. Lágrimas bañaron mis pómulos en cuanto recibí la noticia. Tenía una razón para vivir._

 _Los próximos siete meses de embarazo intenté con todas fuerzas revelarte ésa verdad, decirte que serías Padre. Pero..._

 _Tenía tanto miedo a lo que podría significar la llegada de ese bebé..._

 _Miedo de desplomar tus sueños..._

 _Miedo de volver vano tus esfuerzos por alcanzarlos._

 _El saber el sexo de nuestro pequeño retoño y escuchar por primera vez los latiditos de su corazón me hicieron llorar el mar rojo... Un mar rojo porque... a pesar de la felicidad que me embriagaba al escucharlos..._

 _Tú no estabas ahí para compartirla conmigo._

 _Después llegó ése día... ésa maldita fecha, aquella en donde me retorcí de dolor en el piso de mi casa y, de no ser por la oportuna llegada de Anzu, jamás hubiera podido arribar el hospital. En medio de la inconsciencia que empezaron a suscitaron los cólicos, escuché como un sonido lejano la voz del doctor diciendo que el parto se había precipitado, antes de que ésta me envolviera por completo._

 _Desperté con la melancólica mirada del doctor, acompañada de la de Anzu, posada en mí. Instintivamente, antes de siquiera hablar, coloqué mi mano sobre mi vientre para verificar que estaba flácido, vacío. Hallándome al punto de cuestionar a ambos, el doctor se acercó a mí y cual si fuera su voz un susurro me dijo que..._

 _El fruto de nuestro amor..._

 _Nuestro pequeño retoño..._

 _Había nacido muerto._

 _Ni siquiera tuve voz para preguntar la causa cuando miré expectante a Anzu, esperando que ella negara aquella declaración pero..._

 _Sus lágrimas sólo la confirmaron._

 _No existe palabra alguna capaz de describir a cabalidad el dolor que sentí. Grité, restregué, maldije, lloré, para que se fuera, para que ya no estuviera ahí pero jamás se marchó, me acompañó desde ese día... porque a partir de ese día dejé de vivir..._

 _Sólo sobreviví..._

 _Sobreviví gracias al insistente cuidado de Anzu y a nuestras llamadas telefónicas, aunque éstas, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, tenían un efecto contraproducente._

 _La castaña con la que constantemente disputabas se convirtió en mi soporte. Prácticamente, se mudó a mi casa, obligándome a comer y ayudándome a sobrevivir durante estos últimos años. Nunca demandé saber la causa de la muerte de nuestro hijo, ¿de qué me serviría saberlo si él no estaba ya? Era algo más que absurdo._

 _Perdona las veces que me negué a comunicarnos a través de las video-llamadas alegando las mentiras que inventé. No quería dejar en evidencia la pérdida de peso y lo degradante de mi aspecto. Quería que sólo tuvieras el recuerdo de aquella mujer a la que tantas veces llamaste hermosa, aquella Yura que conociste en la biblioteca de la universidad, no el cadáver viviente en que me convertí._

 _Porque sólo era eso..._

 _Un ser humano hueco..._

 _Vacío..._

 _Vivo por fuera y muerto por dentro._

 _Terminé perdiendo mi único empleo. No cuestioné la decisión ni exigí algo más que mi liquidación, sabía perfectamente que me habían mantenido empleada por el cariño que me tenían, no por la eficiencia de mi trabajo. El dinero que recibí me ayudó a prolongar mis días de agonía._

 _Una microscópica esperanza de vida se encendió en mí al puntualizar que, en ningunas de nuestras conversaciones telefónicas, habías referido el inicio de una relación con alguien. Son incontables las veces que me abstuve de preguntarte por miedo a la respuesta. Sin embargo, me aferré a aquello..._

 _A la minúscula posibilidad de que aún me amaras._

 _Por eso yo..._

 _Formulé aquella mentira..._

 _-Seto, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- expresé fingiendo emoción a través del auricular del teléfono._

 _-¿Qué es?- respondiste, al parecer, animado. Juguetón._

 _-Me voy a casar.- respondí matizando mi voz, ocultando lo moribunda que pudiera escucharse._

 _-Muchas... felicidades.-_

 _-Gracias... Tal vez sea mucho pedir pero... Me gustaría que ese día... sólo ese día... estuvieras aquí. Sería el mejor regalo de bodas.-_

 _¡REGRESA!_

 _¡ESTOY MURIENDO, SETO!_

 _¡TE NECESITO!_

 _¡POR FAVOR!_

 _¡POR FAVOR!_

 _-Perdóname, me es imposible regalarte eso. Tengo que colgar, hablamos sobre eso luego.- reprimí un aullido de dolor cuando recibí ésa respuesta y escuché el pitido que indicaba que habías colgado._

 _Las lágrimas no salieron de mis ojos, se habían gastado ya._

 _Yo..._

 _Me cansé, Seto..._

 _Estoy exhausta..._

 _No puedo más..._

 _Perdóname, Seto..._

 _Perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para traer a nuestro hijo al mundo..._

 _Perdóname por ser débil, por no tener la capacidad de resistir un sólo minuto más..._

 _Perdóname por ser cobarde, porque sólo una cobarde tal cual soy se expresa de esta manera tan estúpida y anticuada..._

 _Porque sólo una cobarde haría lo que haré después de concluir esta carta._

 _Si alguna vez llegas a leer esta carta, quiero que sepas que no hubo un sólo minuto, hora, día, semana, mes, año desde que te fuiste, en que dejara de pensar de en ti..._

 _En que dejara de amarte..._

 _Aún si decides compartir tu vida con alguien más... aún si nuestro amor se pierde en el olvido..._

 _Te pertenezco para siempre, Seto._

 _Quiero que sepas que sin importar el tiempo, lugar, espacio, circunstancia..._

 _Yo..._

 _Te amaré siempre, Seto._

* * *

Mis lágrimas distorsionan la tinta de la escritura en mis manos. Estrujo el papel, tal como siento que lo hace mi corazón. Miro la lápida soltando quejidos de dolor... Entonces...

Pierdo la cordura...

-¡Eres una estúpida!- grito entretanto mi puño con el papel arrugado impacta osadamente aquella roca.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo pediste?! ¡¿Por qué no me pediste que regresara?!- golpeo una y otra vez la lápida sin prestar la más mínima atención a la sangre y el dolor que emanan de mi nudillo.- ¡¿Acaso olvidaste que era capaz de darlo de todo por ti, que te amaba con todo mi ser?! ¡UNA SOLA PALABRA TUYA LO HUBIERA CAMBIADO TODO!-

-¡Hermano, detente! ¡Hermano!- ensordo mis oídos ante la súplica de Mokuba y los agudos sollozos de Mazaki.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- grito con todo el aire de mis pulmones, grito mientas todo en mí se quiebra... se destroza... se desmenuza.

Detengo el puño en la roca cuando la sangre de mi nudillo se desliza por la lápida, me arrodillo frente a ella...

La abrazo...

Imaginando que en lugar de esa fría roca esta la calidez de su cuerpo.

Lloro con fuerza...

Lloro obviando la opresión en mi pecho ante cada sollozo.

-Regresa... Quédate conmigo... Por favor.- ruego con la voz distorsionada, teñida de amargura.

Siento los brazos de Mokuba abrazar mi espalda y sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa.

-Te amo... ¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA!- vuelvo a gritar imaginando que ella me escucha, que está ahí... conmigo.

Pero ella no está...

Se ha ido...

Para siempre...

Todo es inútil, insignificante, absurdo, ínfimo, sin valor...

Nada.

Mi llanto se detiene... Inútilmente, deposito un corto beso en lápida antes de ponerme de pie y de que Mokuba suelte mi espalda; soy incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Me permito dar la espalda a él y a Mazaki.

-¿Cómo... cómo se suicidó?- atino a peguntar con el poco tono que me queda de voz, volviendo mis manos unos grotescos puños sin importar el dolor y la sangre presentes en mi nudillo lastimado.

-Se cortó las venas.- responde entre hipidos Mazaki.

-Gracias por la carta y... cuidar de ella todo ese tiempo.- agradezco mientras comienzo a caminar en dirección a la salida del lugar sin escuchar su respuesta.

Todo se ha vuelto nada para mí.

Mokuba me sigue. Escucho que con el quiebre de su voz llama a Isono, dándole nuestra ubicación para que pase a recogernos.

* * *

En todo el trayecto a la mansión el silencio es el principal pasajero. Mis ojos se esconden en mis flequillos, mantengo en mi mano la carta arrugada. Mokuba tiene su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, conteniendo los hipidos en silencio, tratando de mostrarme el apoyo incondicional que me ha dado desde que adquirió conocimiento del mundo. Recargo mi cabeza en la suya y sonrío melancólico al darme cuenta de que ya ha crecido, que es mucho más maduro de lo que creí.

Estoy tan orgulloso de él.

Inmediatamente llego a la mansión, obvio los saludos de la mayordomía y me dirijo a mi antiguo cuarto. Mokuba no me replica ni insiste en retenerme, tal vez tenga una noción de mi dolor...

Sólo una pequeña noción.

Aseguro la puerta, conduzco mis pasos hasta llegar a mi equipaje, que está a un extremo de la cama. Coloco la enrollada carta en el suelo y me acuclillo para indagar entre mis pertenencias buscando el lugar en donde guardé aquel escrito...

La carta que escribí alcoholizado cuando Yura me mintió diciendo que se casaría.

La tomo entre una de mis manos cuando finalmente la encuentro, recojo la carta enrollada con la otra. Posiciono mi carta encima de la cama y desenrollo la que ella escribió para mí, la doblo justo como Mazaki me la entrego y la coloco al lado de la mía.

Con mis ojos ocultos tras los mechones de cabello en mi frente, inclino mi cabeza en dirección al techo, emito una risilla irónica...

Lágrimas humedecen mis mejillas.

-Yo también estoy cansado... Yura.-

Me encamino hasta el gavetero de la habitación, sujeto entre mis manos un adorno por el cual recuerdo haber pagado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, lo impacto contra el suelo, fragmentándolo...

Dos lágrimas más acompañan a las primeras.

-Yo tampoco puedo más...-

Me arrodillo y sostengo entre mi mano derecha un trozo del adorno quebrado...

Dibujo una línea horizontal de sangre en la muñeca de mi mano izquierda cuando trazo el filo del trozo del adorno...

 _Quiero morir igual que tú..._

 _Seguir el único camino que puede llevarme hasta ti._

Sin remordimientos, cambio de lugar el trozo sosteniéndolo como mí ya entumida mano izquierda, dejando a un lado la sangre que emerge como un grifo abierto. Con la poca fuerza que me queda en ella, repito la acción en mi muñeca derecha.

 _Quiero estar contigo..._

Me pongo de pie con el olor metálico de la sangre impregnado en el aire. Con pasos lentos llego hasta la cama... Sonrío, resoplo una porción de aire que me hace expulsar unas cuantas lágrimas más...

Me escabullo entre las sábanas sin molestarme en retirar mis zapatos.

Siento como mi cuerpo se enfría a medida que la sangre brota de mis muñecas...

Mis parpados empiezan a tornarse pesados, al grado de imposibilitarme el mantener los ojos abiertos...

Mi respiración es como un murmullo que se infiltra por el silencio sepulcral de mi gélida habitación...

 _Perdóname... Mokuba._

Todo empieza a desaparecer...

La oscuridad arrebata mi consciencia.

* * *

Vestido de negro, justo enfrente de aquella tumba, el dolor de la ausencia de su hermano seguía tan vivo como el mismo día en que lo encontró en la habitación, envuelto entre su propia sangre. No escatimó en gastos e hizo el trámite necesario para que su lápida fuera colocada al lado de la Yura, como estaba seguro de que sería su última voluntad.

El sepelio fue un trago amargo que aún no acababa de digerir.

Había pensado seguir el mismo camino que su hermano. ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida si su hermano, la persona que hacia girar su mundo, ya no estaba?

Empero, recordar esa conversación en el jardín del orfanato, mientras eran sólo unos niños, lo hizo desistir y reflexionar...

Su hermano no se sentiría orgulloso de él si ejecutara tal acto. Por eso decidió vivir, hacer realidad el sueño de ambos de convertir KaibaLand en un paraíso de diversión para los niños desafortunados y desamparados como ellos mismos lo habían sido. Por eso decidió tomar la presidencia de la Corporación, guiarla hacia la consecución de aquel sueño.

Sonrió con ironía mientras se secaba las lágrimas que adornaban su rostro. Debía estar enojado con su hermano, maldecirlo por haberlo dejado solo a pesar de saber que era todo para él. Pero... ese acto...

Fue el único acto que su hermano llevo a cabo sin pensar en él como una prioridad, el primer y único acto que ejecutó buscando su propia felicidad. Desde un principio, su hermano antepuso su felicidad a la suya...

Hizo trampa para ganarle a Gozaburo y así darle una familia, aun a pesar del infierno que sabía significaría para él...

Trabajó sin descanso, día, tarde, noche y madrugada para materializar el sueño de ambos, aquel parque de diversiones que construyeron en la arena del jardín del orfanato, que prometió convertir en un lugar de diversión para aquellos niños desafortunados como los que residían allí...

Sacrificó la felicidad de vivir al lado de la mujer que amaba y se condenó a vivir siete años de dolor, con el único y exclusivo propósito de asegurar su bienestar...

Por eso no podía estar enojado con su hermano...

Por eso no podía odiarlo por lo que hizo...

 _Dirigió su vista al cielo, alzando una plegaria al poderoso Kami-sama, implorándole que sin importar el lugar en donde se encontrase, le concediera felicidad a su hermano..._

 _La felicidad de estar al lado de la mujer que ama aun después de la muerte._

* * *

 ** _Tal como lo aseguré, aquí está la continuación de ''7 Years Of Love'' donde se relata la muerte de ambos protagonistas, a petición de LauraOropezax3_**

 ** _Triste, muy triste. La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo ese tipo de final, soy una fiel admiradora de los finales felices pero reconozco que, en la vida real, los tristes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Tal vez mucho más abrumadores que el de esta historia._**

 ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo._**

 ** _¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de gracias por leer y comentar_ _LauraOropezax3, Mirialia Paolini_ _! Espero que haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel que lo lea!_**


End file.
